Five Deals With The Dark One
by imgilmoregirl
Summary: The Miller's Daughter AU: Belle is locked in a dungeon by Gaston's father, the king and asked to turn straw into gold, just like her father swore she knew how to do. Rumplestiltskin comes at her rescue, but each night he asks her something in exchange for his help and each night his price gets higher.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun._**

* * *

The dungeon was very dark, the only window it had was locked of metal bars to prevent the prisoner to attempt escaping, although nobody would ever survive jumping through it, as the tower was very tall. Belle let herself fall on the stool in front of the spinning wheel, looking around with her heart tumbling in her chest at the sight of the piles of straw she was supposed to turn into gold.

Her father had always been a greedy man, but she never thought someday he could simply sell her like this, but the miller had lots of debts to pay and when they presented themselves to the king this afternoon he saw the perfect opportunity of freeing himself from them. Maurice told them a very fabulist story about how his beautiful daughter had a gift from the gods, being able to spin every piece of straw into gold, what was clearly a lie, but maybe to have a laugh of him, the king pretended to believe and locked Belle in the dungeons, saying she should make the gold during the night or she would be killed by the morning.

But Belle did not have such a gift, nor thought it could ever exist beyond her father's imagination. The wheel was useless and the straw would only serve to make her a bed in the last night of her life, because there was no way she would life for another day. Tears started to silently fall from her eyes as she though about her inevitable fate, when Belle felt a pair of hands coming up to lay on her shoulders and jumped in place, before turning around to the oddest being she had ever set eyes on.

He had reptilian eyes and scaled him, was a short, skinny man, very differently from the knights she used to see wandering around the kingdom, coming from the frontlines of the war. Of course, she knew lots of commoners who were drained by poverty, but he seemed pretty healthy to be just a poor starving person, the wicked grin that played in his lips an indicative of his well-being. And he wasn't human at all, his scales coloured in a strange tone; something between green and gold.

"Poor, desperate soul," the creature hummed. "What afflicts you?"

Belle wiped her tears away, watching as he took his hands from her, moving them to the wheel, tracing a finger along it.

"I am to be killed tomorrow morning if I don't turn all this straw into gold," she sniffled.

"My, my," he murmured with a small laugh. "I think I can help. I know how to do such a thing and would spin all this gold for you in a matter of hours."

Her chest was filled with relief. Belle still didn't know who or what he was, but if he could help her, then she decided that he was good. Maybe some weird kind of fairy-godmother, she wondered, or a kind elf, she guessed by the shape of his pixie ears.

"Oh, I would be really grateful!"

"You didn't let me finish," the man said a new kind of smirk spreading on his lips and this one looked slightly evil, which made her heart skip a beat. "I can do it, but for a price."

All the hopes he had brought fell down. Belle could almost see herself in front of the king in the next morning again, when he would call his hangman to behead her for her father's lies. She was a poor girl, had always been and if that creature though he could get anything from her, then he was very wrong.

"I have nothing to offer you, sir." Belle sighed. "I'm just the miller's daughter. We don't own any valuable thing. Actually, my father brought me here to pay for his debts."

For a moment she thought she almost saw some compassion shinning in his eyes, but then, he turned around, taking some steps to the window before coming back to her side, eyes fixed in her neckline, which made her want to cover every bit of flesh her blue dress exposed, even if it was very little.

"I think you do have a thing to offer me, dearie," he pointed out, daring to pick the silver pendant hanging from a delicate chain and stroke it between his fingers as he sustained her glance. "I want this necklace."

"This one?" Belle inquired, surprised. "It was my mother's."

"And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if you exchanged it for your own life. You don't have much choice after all," he shrugged.

"No, I don't."

With a swift movement of her wrists, Belle took if off and placed the small thing on his palm, watching as he took an attentive look at if before sliding it to his waistcoat's inner pocket and offering her a grin.

"We have a deal," the man said, taking a seat by her side and picking a piece of straw from the floor. "Now, what is your name?"

"Belle," she answered, hesitantly.

He started to work with the wheel, moving his hands along it and making the straw became a thread of gold, which made her mouth fall open in wonder, knowing it must be magic that was helping him to do it.

"Beautiful," he commented after a second of utter concentration, "like you."

"What is your name?"

"You can call me an imp if you want to, but my name you shall not have."

She furrowed at this answer, but Belle didn't really care for knowing his name or not as long as he saved her from being killed, so instead she watched him working in silence, marvelled at the ability he had, how skilled his fingers were and a lot of questions popped up in her mind, but she didn't dare ask any of them, because she was too afraid she could say something that could offend him and make him leave without finishing with the straw.

So, the only thing she did was to stare and she looked amused at him for long hours before she fell asleep. Belle knew she probably should have fallen from the stool when her eyes closed and her body became rather flaccid, but she woke up laid comfortably on a corner. She blinked at the high lights of the morning and found herself surrounded by gold. The imp was gone, but he had kept his world.

Sitting up carefully, Belle rose on her feet and took a look outside the window, already anticipating her freedom.

One night in these dungeons was more than enough for her and she was ready to go back home. It didn't take much time for the king appear alongside with another two men, one which she swore was the hangman meant to kill her, but when he stepped in and saw all the gold gathered around the room, all he could do was gasp in disbelief.

"You really did it," he murmured, surprised. "It was truth then, you're really a gifted lass."

Belle smiled at him with relief, agreeing to the lie: "I am."

The king kneeled on the floor, picking the golden thread between his fingers and laughing happily just as if he had found he solution for all his problems. The men behind him were also appearing to be very astonished and they really should be, because Belle would have never been able do such a thing on her own, if she was going to survive it was because of her deal with that imp. She didn't know who he was, but she would be always grateful he appeared there.

"You need to make more," King George suddenly exclaimed, bouncing back on his feet. "Joseph, go fill a bigger cell with all the straw you find."

"No! We had an agreement, you said if I did this task you would free me," Belle remarked.

A grin passed through the king's lips as he nodded to Joseph to follow with his command and leave the dungeons. Belle swallowed hard. It wasn't supposed to happen, she should be able to go home now, be just the peasant she had been for her entire life and forget that her father ever even thought about selling her this way. But once again she found herself fated to obey and fulfil other people's wishes. However, today the imp wouldn't come and she would die.

"Let's make a new agreement, my dear lass." King George proceeded. "If you turn all the straw in this new room I have for you, into gold, then I'll give you a part of it, so you and your father can have a good life. But of course, you need to play your part and survive."

Worrying at her lip, she nodded, because he wasn't asking if she accepted this agreement, he was imposing it to her and she had no choice there. So, she allowed the prince, Gaston, to lead her to beautiful chambers and she ate the food a maid offered her, took a long bath and then wrote a letter to her father, telling what had been decided of her fate for now – not that she considered he really cared for what happened to her.

It was only when the night had fell that she was lead back to the dungeons, but this time to a really bigger cell with twice the amount of straw of the night prior pilled around it. When the door was locked behind her, Belle found herself hopelessly staring at the spinning wheel, however as soon as she sat on the stool wondering if she could simply copy the imp's movements and pray some kind of magic would work to make it become gold, he appeared, brought by a golden cloud of smoke, by her side.

"And here we are again," the imp said, rather amused. "I thought you were going to be freed."

"I was, but apparently your efforts last night were too impressive and the king now things I can make gold enough to buy new armours for each knight fighting in the Ogres' Wars."

He slid to the stool beside her, brushing his fingers against the soft curls of her hair as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, which made Belle blush furiously, because the wonder in his eyes caused her heart to ran faster. The imp, whoever and whatever he was, wasn't just interested in helping her live out to see another day and get another useless thing for his collection, but he also seemed to enjoy his view very much.

"Well, if you have something else to offer me, I'll be happy to spin for you."

Belle thought about this for a second, looking down her peasant clothes and taking off the golden band she had been wearing for really long now, before offering it to him.

"My mother's wedding ring," she explained. "Everything valuable I've ever had belonged to her."

He nodded in approval, taking the ring and pocking it before quickly start to pick straw from the floor so he could work on the wheel. A long deep sigh left Belle's lips at the realisation she was going to survive and maybe by the morning she would have gold enough to flee away from this kingdom and start her life in another place. But she was a little curious thing and today, she wouldn't keep her mouth shut as it probably was the last time she would ever see that creature.

"Why don't you want me to know your name?"

"Names are quite powerful things, dearie," the imp answered. "You won't give someone power over you if you don't trust them."

"So, you don't trust me…" she trailed off.

A small impish laugh left him.

"Not even a bit. But don't worry, I don't trust anyone."

The girl shook her head at him, then she started a long monologue about her dreams, about how she loved reading and rereading the few books she managed to buy on the market along her life and how she wanted to go away from there. He didn't speak much, only listened to her, but Belle found it to be a marvellous thing, because usually nobody was willing to listen when she spoke. Her father always thought reading was a stupid thing for women to do and that it only confused their minds, making them believe they could ever do more than they were supposed to.

But the imp, he smiled when she rambled infinitely about a hero's journey and how her mother was her inspiration and the one who taught her to read and write, despite of what others said about it.

When it was late and she was curled on the floor, on a stop near the window, he looked down at her for the first time in some long hours and said something she wouldn't soon forget.

"I think reading makes people smarter and I think you can go anywhere you want and do whatever you want, if you wish so."


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, girl!"

Her eyelids trembled at the screamed request. Usually, Belle was up very early in the morning as she always helped her father with work at the mill, before they went to the market to sell the flour, but she had lost the track of time in the night prior, while talking to the imp and got really tired, the very reason why she was still curled on the floor when the king and his man entered the dungeon.

Rubbing at her eyes, Belle sat up, looking at their impatient faces and quickly rising on her feet, shaking the dirty away from her skirts and running her hands through her hair to try to look a little bit decent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she excused herself. "I was tired, I've spent most of the night awake."

"I see," King George agreed, smiling at the golden threads spread around the room. "That is good, but it is not enough."

Belle knew she should have been expecting this after what happened in the last time, however she was a good-hearted person who always expected the others to be too and she foolishly believed he would simply let her go. Only now she realised she might never be free, because she was his new plaything and she could actually make gold – or at least it was what they thought – and that made her a valuable prize. It just didn't make her feel any less wrathful.

"But - " the girl tried to start. "But you promised I would be free after tonight!"

"Yeah, but I'm also the king and I can do whatever I want," he answered with a stupid little smirk. "This kingdom got really poor because of those wars. We need gold."

Eyes getting filled with tears, Belle refused to accept this fate. She should have a whole life ahead and not be locked inside there and the gods knew she wasn't going to last more than another day in that castle, because she had nothing left to exchange with the magic imp for his services at the spinning wheel.

"No, you can't do this with me," she cried. "You can't!"

"You'll be working for your life, pretty lass."

So again, she was taken to huge comfortable chambers, where she could bath, rest and eat before she was cruelly taken from there and throw back inside the dungeons. But today, she didn't even allow herself to shed a single tear, because Belle had been through this experience twice before and she knew it wouldn't help with anything, only leaving her with swollen eyes in the next day and if she was to die, then she wasn't going to look weak in front of that sick king.

"This is becoming a routine," she heard the imp's unique voice saying from near the windows.

She pressed a hand to her heart at the unexpected visit, but smiled widely at him, because even if that was to be her last night, then she was glad he was there to at least talk to her. Belle enjoyed his company quite a lot.

"Oh, thank gods, you're back."

"I can sense your despair miles away from here," he explained with an amusing grimace. "So, the king broke another deal. He isn't much of an honoured man."

"No," Belle agreed with a sigh. "He is horrible."

The imp walked towards her with calculated steps. She was sat on a pile of straw and he slid to her side, brushing one long scaled finger through her pale face with a heated look on his eyes that Belle didn't even want to start to think about.

"And what are you going to offer me tonight?"

"I have nothing left," she said, almost in a whisper. "I guess I'm fated to die tomorrow."

Approaching her even more, the imp breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of flowers in her hair as he toyed with the curls. She stayed still in place, hands groping at the blue fabric of her dress to stop herself from trying to reach for him, wondering if his hairs would be soft against her fingers.

"Actually, dearie, there is something you could offer me," the imp purred in her hear. "Your virtue."

Belle jumped under his touch like a scared cat and the creature couldn't help but letting a small impish laugh escaped his lips as he stroked her back in an attempt to make her relax again, as her eyes seemed about to jump out of her face.

"What?" Belle questioned in a breathy voice. "You mean..."

"Aye, I want you to lay with me."

"But, I... I can't!"

She moved enough to see his face, watching as he slowly pulled away from her and noticing there was no real surprise in his face that indicated he wasn't expecting her to immediately decline the request. But something Belle had discovered in the last few nights was that the imp, whatever attraction he felt for her aside, was really respectable. He wouldn't do anything with her that she hadn't agreed to.

"Well, you can accept this deal and allow an old monster to touch you for a night or you can die tomorrow as an innocent."

Oh, damn it, he had a point. And what was the value of her virtue now, after all, when she was to be imprisoned forever or beheaded in the very next day? No, nobody would ever mind if she was a virgin now, because nobody would ever lay with her, at least not in a honoured relationship – as yes, she had heard things about how the king's man used to force themselves into the prettiest prisoners and just the thought of it made her shiver.

No, she'd rather loose her innocent to the imp than to any of them. He was her friend, they were her enemies, so Belle lifted her chin, cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his weird reptilian eyes.

"I accept it."

A smile lighted up his face.

"You've made the right choice, darling Belle," the imp guaranteed, snapping his fingers and making a purple cloud of smoke bring a big object to the centre of the dungeon. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Glancing at the object, Belle noticed what it was and arched an eyebrow to him, because that was the last thing she was expecting to see. Actually, she though he would just lift up her shirt and take her right there.

"A bed?"

"A lady deserves more than be laid down on the straw," the creature shrugged.

"I'm no lady," she murmured in confusion, "just a peasant."

Rising up on his feet, the imp shook his head to her, stretching out a hand for Belle to take as he dragged her to the bed.

"Your social position means nothing to me."

The shadow of a smirk passed through Belle's lips as she laid on her back and allowed the imp to start undoing the laces of her bodice with such a care that it was able to make a good feeling settle heavy on her belly. When he was finished with it, he asked Belle to stand up again so the could take all the layers off her, leaving the girl bare before him.

She could feel blush coming to her cheeks as she forced herself not to cover her body with both hands, trying to keep some modesty. Instead, she allowed the imp to analyse her with hungry, mesmerized eyes as he ran his thick hands through her curves, cupping both her breasts and making her gasp.

"Your skin is so thick," Belle murmured.

"And yours is really soft," he returned, helping her to settle herself against the pillows once more as he started to nibble at her throat. "Relax and you may even enjoy it."

Her breath became raggedy as he carefully stroked every inch of her body with his hands, following down with his lips and then up again, his kisses awakening something inside Belle, she didn't yet know that existed. Some strong need was building up and she couldn't help herself when she found her hands caressing his back and his hairs, helplessly clutching him.

She never thought this could feel so good, but every touch of his lips against her skin, sucking and licking her breasts and neck or whatever part of her body he seemed to find amusing, like her inner thighs, made Belle writhe and release small sounds of approval. But it was only when his fingers first made contact with her folds, sliding inside that her back arched from the bed and a different kind of noise came up her throat.

"Oh," she exclaimed.

The imp froze, just not because of her reaction, but because for the feel on his fingers. He wasn't expecting that. Actually, he thought he would have to use magic to prepare her, but Belle was already so ready that it really surprised him.

"How is that possible?"

"What?"

"You're dripping. Soaking wet," he purred, sliding his fingers along her folds to coat every bit of her with them, hearing Belle moan again. "Are you really liking what I'm doing?"

"Yes," she answered, angry that he had suddenly stopped what he was doing to just stare at her. "Please, touch me again."

He groaned, hiding his face against the crook of her neck as he started worshipping her, hearing Belle's breathless sounds against his ear. She held him close as if the proximity could increase the wonderful feeling his fingers were building in her. It was like she was burning from inside out, eyes shut close as she concentrated in how every touch brought her close to complete bliss.

"You're doing so well," the imp murmured as if he was proud of her performance, panting and writhing when it was him how was doing the whole thing. "Give in, love, give in."

Belle didn't quite understand what he meant by "give in" but she knew the pressure on her womb was stronger and she could fell the despair to reach something she didn't yet know before, she felt his thumb reaching up to touch a new part of her what elicited a delighted squeal from her lips. Then, he was circling the flesh up there and it didn't take long for Belle to find release. She felt fluids dripping from her as she three her head back against the pillows, giving her the sensation of being wild and free.

"Just like that..." the imp murmured with a smirk, cupping her face gently between both his hands. "Look at me, sweetheart."

Opening up her eyes, Belle offered in a lazy smile.

"It was good."

"I know, but now it will hurt a little, so hold onto me."

She nodded briefly, doing as he said and getting a hold of his arms, noticing he hadn't taken off one single piece of clothing and probably was only now undoing his trousers because it was needed. Belle watched as the imp pulled them down to his knees before coming up to cover her body with his and she felt herself getting a bit nervous, because he really was bigger than she ever considered a man would be.

"It's alright, my darling," he assured her, pressing a tender kiss to Belle's brow as he grabbed his cock in hand and guided it along her folds, directly to her entrance, pressing his tip against her. "Look at my eyes."

Glancing up at his reptilian eyes, Belle bit down on her lower lip as she felt him entering her inch by inch, until he stopped and she knew he had reached her maidenhead, so the girl only nodded at him, giving the imp the last permission he needed to thrust forward and break through it. She suffocated a cry of pain on his shoulder, but the bad sensation didn't last long.

He was trying to soothe her somehow, Belle knew it, as the imp couldn't stop petting her hair, but she just needed a moment, no more than it and when she relaxed once more, Belle brushed the hair away from his face and stroke his eyebrow, giving him a sweet smile.

"It doesn't hurt that much," she said with as much confidence as she could. "You may move now."

And so, he did. Slow at first, allowing Belle to get used to him, but when it started to become a pleasurable act for her as well and her hips came up to meet his in time with his trusts, the imp quickened hi pace and all she could do was drown in the wonderful feelings he was giving her as she watched mesmerized as he moved above her.

It was a nice view. The imp was a handsome man – not that she thought any other crazy girl would agree with her – and his expression of pure bliss as their bodies worked together was priceless. When it became too much, Belle saw stars dancing behind her eyelids as she reached her peek for the second time that night, but now something different happened, because the imp became all tense and his thrust became maddening before he groaned and she felt warmth filling her up.

"Oh, Belle," the imp mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers.

He was still inside her and Belle had no hurry to have in slipping away, because she had never felt so amazing before, but the work still needed to be done, and all too soon, the imp kissed her cheek one last time and rolled to his back, straightening his trousers before standing up and going to the spinning wheel without casting her another glance.

She took a couple of minutes to recover from her blissful state before she finally reached for her own clothes and started to get dressed. The bed disappeared as soon as Belle got off it and she went to the same corner where she had slept in the last few nights, closing her eyes and letting the small noises of the imp spinning the straw into gold be like a lullaby for her.

In the next morning, when the king came, Belle was already up. She had wakened earlier, hoping she would find the imp still there, maybe still finishing his part on their deal, but he was already gone. King George laughed delighted at the sight of the dungeon filled with gold as soon as he stepped in her cell.

"We are wealthy again, father," the prince exclaimed happily by his side.

"Yes, Gaston, just another night and it will be enough."

Belle blinked. She was already expecting it, but she would never stop hoping for a change.

"Another one?"

"Shut up girl, you'll won a big prize after tonight," the king said harshly, before pulling up a proud smile on his face. "You are going to marry my son."

Averting her glace to the prince, Belle swallowed hard. He was probably exactly the type of man most women she knew would consider a dream: handsome, tall, black hair and light-blue eyes that could almost be mistaken by grey. And most important, someday he would be a king.

However, it had no meaning to her, because Belle knew what was expected from the wife of ruler. She was supposed to be a beautiful acquisition, just an ornament on his throne, her mouth shut forever and her thoughts restrained to never be spoken again. If she married him, all her dreams would die.

"I..." Belle tried to start, but needed to take deep breath before continuing. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes," King George smiled wickedly, "either you marry Gaston or you stay imprisoned for whenever your services are needed."

Her breath got caught on her throat. She wanted to cry, scream, fight against them and attempt to run away, but she couldn't and she had given up too much to simply choose death. Belle would find another way to escape this, but first, she needed to survive.

"Alright. I'll marry him then."

"Wonderful! We shall be rich forever," the king clapped. "Gaston escort the lass to her chambers."

"Yes, father."

Gesticulating for her to follow him through the dark corridor, Gaston allowed Belle to take only a few steps outside, before he placed a possessive hand on her waist, a stupid smirk playing on his lips.

"You've made the right choice. Marrying me won't be as awful as you may think."

"I could only hope so," she murmured, not allowing her eyes to meet his even for a couple of seconds.

Belle was fed, clean and let alone to rest, as if she was a puppy or a small child, although all she could feel like was a bird locked in a cage, prevented from flying away. Today she cried against the pillow. Her blue dress was taken away, replaced by a lilac one. She deserved new clothes. She would be queen. She wanted to set it on fire and ask for her old gown, because it represented who she was not this new one.

Later that day, she found herself on the dungeons again, already expecting the imp to show, hoping he would come and ask to lay with her again, because maybe with him making her head spin, then maybe she could forget that she was lost. When he appeared, already sat by the wheel, Belle immediately ran to his side, taking a seat beside him and daring to lean her head against his should, which appeared to surprise him.

"Were you missing me already or is this king really cruel?"

"He wants me to marry his son, Gaston," Belle confessed.

"Oh," the imp murmured, and she couldn't help but notice he sounded slightly disappointed. "So, you my dear, will be a queen!"

Shaking her head at him, Belle felt her eyes getting filled with tears again. Nothing of this was supposed to be happening and every passing second ever since her father brought her to his castle, was a torture.

"But I don't want to be one and I simply can't marry him now. I gave you my virtue and when Gaston realises it, he will kill me with his bare hands!"

The imp tapped a finger to the wheel, thoughtfully, before looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I can assure you will bleed, despite of not being an innocent anymore exactly as I can spin all this gold for you again. This is very simple for my magic, but it will require a price."

Worrying at her lip, the girl was almost expecting the bed to appear again. Belle would come willing to his arms once more if that was what he wanted and it would be no sacrifice for her. She had liked their previous encounter very much.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Last night, darling Belle, I've filled your womb with my seed and if you agree, then my magic will guarantee it will take a root on you," the imp explained. "It is very simple, really, you give me the child once it is born and you'll be a beloved queen to this kingdom."

She needed to admit, from all the deals he offered to her, it was the worst of them, because it made a cold fear settle heavy in her heart, making her stomach twist painfully. One thing was trading for her own life, the other one was trading a baby, mainly one that would come from her.

"But... But what should I tell Gaston?"

"Tell him the child was a stillborn. It happens very often."

He always seemed to have an answer for everything, but it still made her heart race. If she agreed with it, she would have to send her own flesh and blood away, never get to know a child she would bring to this world.

"And will you care for it?"

"I wouldn't be asking you for a baby if I didn't intend to care for it, dearie" the imp guaranteed her. "I want an heir for my rather large state."

Belle took a deep breath. She could do it. The child would be loved. Her life would be spared and she would find away to get rid of Gaston. It wasn't so difficult. At least, she hoped so.

"Alright, do it."

Snapping his fingers, the imp laughed happily as she felt her belly getting warm with the force of his magic, then his hands came to cover it, like something very precious was hidden inside her.

"I can't wait to see how this little one will look like," he simply smiled, caressing her for a brief moment before turning back to his spinning wheel.

The only thing Belle could do now, was to pray for all the gods to not make the separation from that child much difficult for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was inevitable. Belle wished she could simply run away, but King George prevented himself, so there was always a guard or a whole retinue of maids following her wherever she went, which gave her no choice but to follow instructions and try on gowns as she felt smaller and sadder by the day. She kept thinking about the imp, her thoughts full of him and how he had adored her for a night, she would give anything to see him again, but she knew he wouldn't come back for months, now that he knew she wouldn't be killed anymore.

Belle told herself multiple times that everything he wanted from her was the child, but she couldn't help keep remembering about the looks he gave her long before they made that last deal. He liked her somehow and he certainly wanted her, that much she had felt when he was buried to the hilt inside of her body. And now, she would have to share a bed with another, even though her heart held feelings for that odd creature.

She must admit that the prospect of laying with Gaston it terrified her, first because he seemed to be the brute kind who would only think about himself and probably would make it painful and uncomfortable for her and second, because she was afraid it might hurt the child. Belle already felt attached to it, although she knew she shouldn't, because the imp would come as soon as it was born, to collect it, which made her heart break a bit on her chest.

Lately, she was feeling like she was a doll, forced to do things she didn't actually want to, being dressed and dragged to places, a fake smile always on her lips. It all was awful but not more than the whole wedding celebration. She wore white, although she wasn't pure anymore, she was walked down the isle by the king and not her father who hadn't being invited to the party – and for that part she didn't care much, as Maurice had been the one to put her in this situation in first place – nonetheless, she had her hands held by Gaston while a priest blessed their union, making them repeat some meaningless vows.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the future king and queen," the elderly man announced with a wide grin. "Gaston, you may kiss the bride."

Belle shivered when he approached, feeling as if she was betraying herself – and for some reason, the imp too – when she allowed him to seal a kiss on her lips, causing the crowd to start applauding the newly-wed couple, before the king and the queen came along to congratulate them. She was hugged by both of them, trying to keep on with the fake smile when George pulled her close and murmured some chuckled words to her hear.

"See, my dear, this is how we help we other. You made the kingdom rich again and I'll make you queen."

Shifting away from him, Belle isolated herself on the chair, refusing to dance with anyone but Gaston, who she couldn't deny it without being killed. She was feeling sick, if an illness caused by her body's recent changes to accommodate the child she expected or by the feeling of impotence and unhappiness with that marriage, she didn't quite know. The only thing she consumed during the whole night was a glass of water, her stomach twisting painfully as her whole body trembled with despair.

Going to her new bedchambers that night was kind of frightening, but Belle gathered all of her courage and did it, changing her wedding dress for a simple nightgown with the help of the maids, then she sat near the windows and waited until Gaston appeared. He opened the door with no hurry, still fully clothed and carrying a sword, his face expressionless as he walked towards the bed and Belle swallowed.

"You look nervous," Gaston pointed out, lifting his sword.

"I…" Belle started but stopped when he pulled the blankets away and opened a cut on his own hand, letting the blood drip on the white sheets. "What the hell are you doing?"

He pulled the sword back in place, letting it hang by his side as he cleaned his wounded hand with a cloth, barely casting a look at her while he did so, which was very different from how he was acting on the wedding party and when they were in public in general.

"The maids will certainly check for the sheets to guarantee this marriage was consummated, and now they surely will think it was."

Belle blinked, surprised. The last thing she was expecting was to be rejected on her wedding night. Maybe she was not the prettiest girl in this realm, but she wasn't ugly, the imp had desired her and she knew other men did to, so why her husband would refuse to lay with her?

"I thought you wanted to marry me!"

Gaston shook his head.

"No, that's what my father forced me to do, but as I said, you have nothing to fear, Belle, as long as you never tell anyone that I haven't laid with you."

Of course, she wasn't going to be fool enough to tell this to anyone – at least for now – because if he intended to never share her bed, then she might as well be dead anyway, because once her belly started to grow and people noticed she was with child, they would also know it was a bastard and the King would certainly kill her. She needed a plan and she needed it soon.

Her husband, however didn't seem to be willing to spend the night talking or doing anything else, as he walked towards the door without another word, leaving Belle to stare angrily at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some matters to attend," was the only thing he said, before going away.

* * *

As the weeks passed by, Belle watched as her body started to change, soon enough her stomach wasn't flat anymore and the little bump appeared, which made wearing her corsets completely uncomfortable. She started to decline the help of the maids to get dressed and hided her pregnancy the best way she could, but Belle knew the time would come when people would start to notice something was different about her.

She wouldn't care about dying at this point, however Belle wanted her child to live, so for it, she started to follow Gaston around like a shadow, never allowing him to see her, staying distant, but keep herself attentive. In the first couple of times she did it, the girl only saw him doing the usual things like hunting, eating and talking about politics, but it was on a particularly dark night that she got to know his real secret.

He was supposed to be hunting with a few friends and Belle hadn't even left the great hall to follow him, because she felt tired and sore, but when one of the men who was supposed to be on this hunt with Gaston appeared looking for his wife, the duchess, she understood there was something wrong about it. Belle excused herself, saying her husband had told her early to meet him in the stables and made her way to there, wanting to know if the horses he should have taken would still be in their lanes.

Certainly, she thought it was odd that the stables were locked when she arrived there and the young boy that usually took care of the horses wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Belle was just about to leave when she heard an odd noise. Turning around again, she approached the woodened walls, following the strange, suffocated sounds until she found a gap between the boards and peeked a look inside, almost gasping.

Inside there was Gaston with his best friend LeFou. Truth be told, she had always thought he didn't like much the poor man, who had always seemed like a fool, obeying all of the prince's commands, but now she saw it was all a lie, because they were kissing, they were naked, and she was glad she couldn't see what their hands were doing.

This was the reason Gaston had refused to lay with her then, Belle concluded, maybe he couldn't, maybe he only felt attraction for men and he would never be able to perform his part with her. She pulled away from the wall, still hearing their small grunts as she started to walk back to the castle. Belle didn't like to be this kind of person, but right now, for her child, she would have to be tough and threatening and use this information for good.

She went to their bedchambers earlier that night, pulled on her nightgown and sat in front of her desk, combing her hair as she waited. Belle knew he had no option but coming to the room they had been sharing for the last weeks and sleep in the same bed as her in order to not make people suspicious, so when he finally opened the door and stepped in, she was already ready.

"Hello, dear husband," the lady said, grinning at him.

Gaston furrowed, clearly unhappy to be forced to speak with her.

"I thought you'd be already asleep."

"No, I actually need to have a little talk to you so I made sure I'd stay awake until you arrived."

Placing his bow and arrow in a corner, he started to take off his boots without glancing at her, exactly as it had been ever since they got married. Well, it wasn't exactly a marriage as not even the clerics would consider a non-consummated union valid, but it didn't matter now, what really mattered to Belle was convincing him to claim her child as his.

"Can we discuss whatever you have in mind tomorrow?" He asked. "I'm tired, the hunting was exhaustive."

"Oh, yes, the hunting…" Belle trailed off. "Was the deer that left you so tired or was it LeFou?"

His eyes got wide and for the first time in that night, Gaston looked up at her, startled, almost terrified, probably wanting to have misheard her, but he didn't and both of them knew it.

"How did you…"

"I'm a clever woman, Gaston, and let me add, I don't care about what you do or who do you do it with, but I need your help and if you don't agree with my terms, then I think the king might accidentally run on his only son spending some time with the kind of lover he wouldn't expect him to."

He swallowed hard, kicking his boots away as he stood up, walking towards Belle like a scared animal. She had never seen him look anything but smug and brute and she couldn't say she wasn't quite enjoying it after everything his father did her.

"What do you want?"

"You see, before I married you I had a life and I was deeply in love with a spinner, so this happened," Belle explained, straightening her gown so he could see the still tiny bump under it. "Now, I know your father expects you to have heirs, so if you claim this child as yours, you'll have nothing to fear. You will never disappoint him. But if you chose otherwise, then… Well, King George will be really sad to know why you will never give him grandchildren."

"You want me to assume your bastard?" Gaston gasped. "That's not going to happen, your manipulative whore!"

Oh, he could call her a whore and everything else he wished, but he didn't agree with her plan, then she wouldn't hesitate and making sure King George caught him right with LeFou. And surely, he wouldn't want that to happen, both for that poor man's safety and because of his own reputation – and maybe even succession to the throne – that would certainly be ruined.

"LeFou would certainly end-up beheaded," Belle started ponderously, "such a waste of a good heart…"

"Alright," the prince breathed, his eyes closing for a second as if he couldn't believe how weak he sounded. "I'll do it."

"Clever man," she praised him, standing up and walking past her husband, straight to their bed. "Goodnight, Gaston."

She slipped under the bedcovers, certainly more relieved, but not yet happy.

* * *

Months passed, the whole kingdom was rejoicing the fact its prince would soon have an heir, King George and his wife were over the moon with the news and threating Belle a lot better now, however the weight of the deal she made with the imp, wouldn't leave her, things could be slightly nicer, but she would still have to give up her baby and just to think about that, was killing her.

When she first felt a kick, tears started to stream down her face with happiness, she cared so much about that child that her heart seemed about to burst. She had never thought she could feel such a deep connection with someone as she did now, but Belle wasn't willing to give it up, so one night, she pulled on her cloak and went to the gardens whist Gaston slept.

She didn't know what made her believe that the imp would some, but as she placed her lamp on a stone bench, she knew soon she wouldn't be alone anymore and that was exactly what happened as just a couple of moments later, she felt the presence of another person right behind her.

"It has been quite a while since I've last felt such a despair coming from you. It was like a scream for help," the imp said, coming closer until he was standing right in front of her, making Belle's heart skip a bit with the excitement of seeing him again. "Tell me, what does afflict you, my dear?"

"It's the child," she explained, opening her cloak a bit to allow him a sight of her now swollen stomach.

His eyes got wide, a smile spreading in his lips as his hands came up to cup each side of her belly, stroking carefully, his whole face lighting up when the felt a kick against his palm.

"Oh, you're growing bigger!"

Belle almost sobbed at this. He looked so excited and happy, his touch as so soft and full of love that she wanted to throw he arms around his body and never let go. Nobody ever threated her the way he did, with such care and nobody would love he child the way he did, that was for sure, which made asking the next question a bit painful.

"Please, don't take it away from me. I already love this baby."

"We have a deal, remember?" The imp arched an eyebrow at her, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You promised me your first born."

Her chin trembled at how suddenly impassive he looked. She knew he never stepped away from a deal, but she couldn't understand how he felt indifferent about separating a mother from a child. And even worse: his child from its mother. He should want his heir to have a happy childhood, full of a love. He should want her in the equation.

"I know, but I can give you anything else, there must be something you want."

"Yes, a child," the imp remarked. "My child and you already dealt it for me."

"Please," Belle begged. "Please, I have nothing left in this life. My father never like me, my husband prefers the company of another man than mine and I'm locked in this hellish castle, the only joy I have is to feel this baby moving inside me and knowing that somehow, I'm not alone. If I lose it, then I'll truly wish to die."

It took him by surprise. The imp shook his head at her, curling a hand around Belle's waist and pulling her close, cupping her face with his other hand, his textured fingers stroking her cheeks and brushing away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. She leaned against his touch, appearing to be so fragile that wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better. She should never feel as rejected and lonely as she was feeling now.

"Don't you say something like that," the imp bounced in a preoccupied voice.

"It's the truth," Belle sniffled, hugging him close and nuzzling her nose against his neck. "I – I've missed you."

"Missed me?"

"You are the only friend I've truly ever had."

He stroked her hair, fighting against his better will of kissing her and then doing something he never tried before and breaking a deal. The imp knew she was desperate and would say and do anything right now to keep her child.

"You're a loner, my Belle."

"I think I was born to be left aside," she said, looking at his reptilian eyes again.

"No, no, stop saying those things," he pleaded. "Let's make another deal."

"Another one?"

"Aye," he confirmed. "Would you accept to run away with me? If you agree, you can live at my castle and you can be a true mother to this wee bairn."

The girl blinked, astonished. She would have never expected him to propose such a thing, as she even doubted he would allow her to keep their baby, but this… Oh, it was perfect, the only solution she ever wanted to have for her problems, and not just because it mean, her child would have a good home and she would have the chance of raising it, but because she would be with him.

"Would you do this? Would save me from this miserable life?"

"With a condition. You need to be clever enough to find out my name."

Of course, it was too good to be true. But he was the man she met in a dungeon and had done deals with from the very start, so this could have already been foreseen.

"Is this a joke?"

"Of course not," the imp smirked. "If you find out my name, then I'll take you with me and you'll be threated like a real queen and adored like a goddess."

Belle thought about this for a second, rubbing at his back through the leather of his thick coat. She was being held for the first time in months and he was giving her one of those heated glances that had made her body go in flames in the night they had spent together, so she wouldn't have what to lose by trying but what she already didn't have.

"And the only thing I need to do is discover your name?"

"You have three days," he agreed.

"Can I start now?"

A smile filled her lips as she traced his jaw with the tip of her index finger, feeling the child kicking between then. It was quite an agitated thing and she assumed it would take a lot after him. Sometimes, Belle would wonder if it would look like its father too, she certainly wouldn't mind if it did, as odd as others might think it looked or not.

"Feeling fearless?"

"I'd say desperate," Belle corrected, and tried in one long breath: "John? James? Arthur? Robert? Dean? Pierre?"

"No, no and no," the imp chuckled. "My name is not a simple one, you'll need to make some research. But take care of yourself in the meantime, we want a strong heir, huh?"

She nodded, more than eager to start reading all the books she could get her hands on to try to discover his name, it would be a tough task, and she wanted to start it as soon as possible, however Belle thought she could delay it until the next morning, because right now, being held by that man was the only thing she wished to do.


End file.
